Arioch
Arioch is an elf who hails from the elf village found in the Silent Forest Personality Quite simply, Arioch is mad. Whoever she may have been before the war is long since gone, replaced by a woman who delights in death and destruction. As an inherently broken person, she focuses single-mindedly on slaughter. More than anything, Arioch enjoys feeding on flesh - particularly that of children. It is possible that this urge was caused by her weapon Drakengard 2 Mourning Thorn weapon story. History War Against the Empire As an elf, Arioch was bound to neutrality in the war that waged between the Union and the Empire. In her village, she lived happily with her loving family. Given her mental break, it is highly likely that she was a woman devoted solely to serving her family. Prisoner of War When the Empire invaded the village, her family was murdered. Mad with grief, Arioch was captured by the Empire. It is possible that she began to eat the flesh of her childrenChapter 3 Verse XI Laughter: in which the Imperial guards talk of knowing her 'type', and the Empire captured her in hopes of using her mental instability as another weapon. For the duration of her capture, she could only cackle maniacally, bound in belts that left her flat against the floor. She is rescued by Undine and Salamander, who destroy the prison she lay in and give her a chance at new life. Her madness has drawn them in, and she makes a pact with them. The price is her womb. To Battle Caim and his company are drawn to Arioch by her voice that echoes along the mind of all pact partners. At their first meeting, Arioch bemoans the dearth of children. To satisfy her urges, she lunges for Caim with the aim of tearing out his throat. Verdelet uses a seal spell, it attaches to her head (likely her face to seal her jaws), and she crumbles to the ground. Verdelet takes her in order to watch her Chapter 3, Verse XV Arioch Lives: "I will take her with me for her own good, as well as for others around her." The Queen-Beast When the grotesqueries rained down from the red-hued sky, Arioch made a decision. Beaten and bloodied in the battle against the inhuman creatures, she collapses near one of their corpses (likely she ate some of its flesh). When she stands once more, she flings her arms out towards them. Her last words before they devour her, "The greatest of feasts." Taking the distraction bought by her death, Caim and the others head deeper into the Imperial Capital. Their shimmer of hope is shattered as a marble, elvish woman rises from the ground of the Imperial Capital. The queen-beast begins devouring the world, and what remains of existence itself fills her womb. This creature controls the Great Time, tearing and ripping it as it eats away existence. Solace The queen-beast is trapped in eternity when Seere releases the Great Time within him. Rip in Time When Caim and Angelus crash into the queen-beast, they arrive in the land of the gods, Tokyo. The queen-beast hampered Angelus's abilities, and together they created a discordant symphony that shattered the queen-beast into fragments of the Great Time. Her poison spread through the world. Life After the War There is no mention of Arioch's presence after the war, save her weapon. Nowe and party find it in the Grand Shrine, headquarters of the Knights of the Seal. Given that Verdelet took Seere in after the war, it is highly likely that the hierarch captured and executed her. Abilities Arioch comes pre-equiped with Sorrows Splinter (an axe also called Mourning Thorn) and possesses the inherent ability Spirit's Blood. Upon holding out her hand, Arioch raises a huge explosion of fire from the ground that annihilates all the enemies before her; soon after she volleys an explosion of ice. Images dg-arioch4.jpg|Arioch Face dg-arioch3.jpg|Arioch Render dg-arioch2.jpg|Arioch Back dg-misc08.jpg|Arioch, Undine and Salamander render Dg-misc06.jpg|Arioch, Undine and Salamander dg-misc07.jpg|Aroich - the pact 65-ariochdeath.jpg|Arioch Death Storyboard References The Manual's Biography :''The elf Arioch was a loving mother and wife until she was driven mad by the murder of her family at the hands of the Empire. Since then, she has become an insatiable murderess who targets and child she finds. She feels no guilt for her murders, only a pure joy as her young prey fall victim to her insanity. Always seeking to make Seere her next victim, she is a very dangerous ally indeed. It is unclear as to exactly why Verdelet accepted her into the party.